Fallin' for You Ziggy
by Rocket Knight 777
Summary: A songfic for RJsGurl, using her OC and everyone's favorite funny man of RPM, Ziggy Grover.


With the other Rangers either out stocking up the food supplies at the garage or, in Scott and Dillon's case, busy having another drag race, and Dr. K working on her computer once again. Ziggy was busy enjoying the quiet time by reading a comic book while balancing on the back legs of his chair with his feet on the table. He was so into the comic that he didn't expect what happened next.

"Hey, Ziggy."

The voice surprised Ziggy so much that he fell backwards out of the chair. While trying to stand back up, he tripped over the chair a couple of times before he was finally on his feet, kicking the chair away from him.

"I'm okay," he said confidently. He then looked up to see a young woman with long blond hair, sea blue eyes, and fair skin wearing gold pants and a tank top of the same color standing before him.

"Celeste, hi. I didn't hear you come in. Course if I did, that whole scene wouldn't have happened. But it did, so I didn't, and..." He shook his head to change his train of thought. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, I want to talk to you, Ziggy," Celeste told him.

"Well, go ahead, I'm here, all ears, listening," He said with a chuckle. Ziggy was normally a nervous and talkative person, but around Celeste, it seemed like he was more nervous than usual.

Celeste took a deep breath, and then pressed play on a boombox hat she had apparently brought in with her. The music started to play, and, at a certain point, she started to sing.

**(Fallin' For You by Colbie Caillat)**

_I don't know but...  
>I think I maybe<br>fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly<br>Maybe I should  
>keep this to myself<em>

_Waiting 'til I..  
>know you better<br>I am trying..  
>Not to tell you..<br>But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding..<br>what I'm feeeling..  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my..time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_I've been waiting all my.. life  
>and now i found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm falling for you...<br>I'm falling for you..._

_As I'm standing here  
>And you hold my hand<br>Pull me towards you  
>and we start to dance<em>

_All around us  
>I see nobody<br>Here in silence  
>It's juusst<br>you and me_

_I'm trying..  
>Not to tell you..<br>But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say  
>So I'm hiding..<br>what I'm feeeling...  
>But I'm tired of<br>Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my.. time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think i'm fallin' for you<em>

_I've been waiting all my.. life  
>And now I found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you...<br>I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooh, I just can't take it..  
>My heart is racing..<br>Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time  
>just thinking about ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_I've been waiting all my..life  
>and now I found ya<br>I dont know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you...<br>I'm fallin' for you..._

_I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I think i'm fallin' for you  
>I can't stop thinking about it<br>I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it<br>I think I'm fallin' for you...  
>I'm fallin' for you...<em>

_Ooohhh  
>Ooh no no<br>Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

Once the music was over and she was done, she looked at Ziggy. He was still standing in the same spot, slack jawed.

"W-w-w-wow," he finally stammered. "I didn't…I mean…Wow…really?"

A shy smile crept onto Celeste face. "Yeah, I meant every word."

"Huh, wow," Ziggy went on. "You know what? I think I'm falling for you too."

With that, the two rushed to each other and hugged, but only briefly.

"Ranger Operator Series Green!" snapped Doctor K from the door to her lab, catching both Ziggy's and Celeste's attentions. "If you insist on showing these interludes of emotion, could you please do it outside where it isn't a bother to anyone else."

Ziggy said nothing as the two started to walk out.

"Don't worry," Ziggy whispered to Celeste. "She likes us. She's just a little cranky when she hasn't had her Mr. Marshmallow"

This made Celeste laugh, and unknown to both of them, as she watched them walk out. A soft smile crept across Dr. K's face.


End file.
